Intruders
by owphoenix
Summary: Han and Leia have visitors in the night. I think I took care of all the errors let me know if you find any. Thanks.


Hermione2285, Rockyrelay, and GreatOne thank you for your kind reviews.

INTRUDERS

He awoke drenched in sweat with his heart racing and his eyes refusing to focus and the only thing he could think was "Tell me this is not happening."

He lay still straining to hear what had awakened him. Many times before this had happened, this being awake by the sound that could only mean one thing. He had unwanted company and he had an idea who it was. The faint sound was repeated. "Stang!" It sound like there was more than one. He felt a shiver go up his spine as his hair stood on end.

Han slowly moved his hand to his DL-44 blaster. Undoing the safety and adjusting the power setting as he slowly pulled the blaster to him. There it was again. Han aimed towards the sound and let loose with a bust of blaster fire and a string of curses as he leapt from his bed.

"NO!" She woke screaming. The sound of blaster fire and Han cursing had pulled her from her nightly nightmare. Leia slid from her bed and groped in the darkness for her blaster before she crept towards the hatch. Now there weren't any sounds coming from outside her cabin.

As she wandered down the hallway, she clutched the only weapon that she could find and prayed that none of the blaster bolts dancing from around the corner would find their mark in her.

As she came close she saw a crouching figure with a blaster in hand. The figure turned from her and fired a shot. She saw the blaster bolts were low energy and now moving away from her and low to the ground. Who ever it was apparently did not mean to kill them. Fear seeped in to her mind. "Where was Han? Was he down?" she wondered. She was surprised to find herself getting angry with the intruder at the thought of him hurting Han. Another shot rang out higher but still low energy. Han had to be down else he would be out here with her. Her fear and her anger increased.

She crept closer to the shadowy figure and brought back her weapon...the broom she had used earlier in the evening to sweep out a nest of spinners from the corner of her room. Just thinking of them made her skin crawl. "Not time to think of them now." she thought to herself as she edged closer. "Almost there."

Just then the figure fired another low shot and with a victorious yell abruptly stood straight. Leia screamed and swung the broom with all her might at the same time.

Han started at the scream. He started to turn only to get smashed in the face and knocked to the ground by a broom. The broom struck again this time taking blaster from his hand.

Blows kept coming and he head Leia cursing and screaming the whole time. He was hard pressed to protect himself

"It's me! OUCH! Damn it Leia stop!" Han yelled.

"Han! Your ok!" her relief was evident in her voice.

That surprised him. Why was she worrier about him? He started to get up only to be knocked to the ground again by the broom.

"What in the name of Correllia's Seven Hells are you doing? Firing a blaster in the middle of the night and at what? Are you insane?" She shrieked at him. Each word accompanied with a thwack of the broom. "You scared me to death. Letting me think that there were intruders on board and that you had been stunned or worse."

He scurried across the floor to the wall trying to escape this crazed shrieking female who was chasing and hitting him with a broom. "STOP! What is wrong with you?" He asked as he pulled the broom from her hands. Looking up into her face in the dim light of the room's track light he saw tears in her eyes. He seemed to move his left hand under the edge of the couch as he slowly stood.

"You were worried about me?" He asked in a tender voice.

"No. Why would I be worried about a stupid trigger happy slag eating spacer?" She yelled at him as she turned away.

He gently turned her around and said, "I'm sorry I scared you but…." He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his.

As he held her chin in his hands and looked into those beautiful tear filled eyes, he felt a tremor run through his entire body and knew what he had to do.

He gently kissed her lips and took her hand and placed something in it.

She shrieked when she saw that he had placed a dead mouse in her upturned palm. She heard him laughingly say, "I hate mice!" as he ran from her towards his cabin.


End file.
